Michael Duisenberg
|birthplace = San Francisco, California, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Background Actor |characters = ''Enterprise'' NX-01 crewman }} Michael Duisenberg is an actor and stuntman who appeared as an ''Enterprise'' NX-01 crewman in several first season episodes of . As a background actor he received no credit for his appearances but was identified by the call sheets. Besides his appearances on Star Trek, Duisenberg was also featured in episodes of Family Law (2001, with Christopher McDonald, Salli Richardson, Julie Warner, Michelle Horn, John Cirigliano, Melinda Culea, and Michael Kagan), Heist (2006), Boston Legal (2006, with Rene Auberjonois, William Shatner, Michael Ensign, and directed by Lou Antonio), The House Webshow (2007, with Cazimir Milostan and Scott L. Schwartz), The Closer (2009, with Raymond Cruz, Billy Burke, and Jeff Wolfe), All My Children (2010), Bones (2010, with Thomas Kopache), CSI: NY (2011, with Robert Joy), Chuck (2011, with Bonita Friedericy and directed by Robert Duncan McNeill), General Hospital (2007-2012), Revolution (2012, with Billy Burke, Allan Graf, Brandon Molale, and Jeff Wolfe), Castle (2012, with Penny Johnson and directed by Rob Bowman), American Horror Story (2012, with Zachary Quinto, James Cromwell, Mark Margolis, and directed by David Semel), Complications (2015), and Survivor's Remorse (2015, with Spencer Garrett). Film work includes the comic adaptation Daredevil (2003, with Michael Clarke Duncan, Leland Orser, Erick Avari, David Doty, Stan Lee, Greg "Christopher" Smith, Jude Ciccolella, Kane Hodder, Mark Margolis, Kevin Porter, and Tanoai Reed), the drama The Collapsing Wall (2005), the short Western Coyote and the Ten Gallon Hat (2007), the horror thriller Jekyll (2007, with John Rubinstein, Mike Baldridge, Jess Harnell, and Brian Oerly), the television drama The Apostles (2008, with Leslie Hope), the crime thriller Takers (2010, with Idris Elba, Zoë Saldana, Tim Sitarz, Troy Brenna, Erik Stabenau, Marcus Young, Jimmy N. Roberts, Dustin Meier, Benito Martinez, Chris Antonucci, John Meier, Scott Wilder, and Mike Smith), the crime drama A Lure: Teen Fight Club (2010, with Lamont Thompson and Andrew Borba), the short drama The Fixer (2010), the short comedy Subtle Joe (2011) on which he also worked as writer, assistant director, producer, and editor, the horror film Houndz from Hell (2011, with Kevin Foster), and the science fiction short Ontogenesis (2012, with Patrick Kilpatrick). In 2007, he worked as stand-in for on the sport comedy Mr. Woodcock which also features Van Epperson, Joshua Feinman, Googy Gress, Michael Lodovico, James McElroy, Roger Schueller, Hallie Singleton, Justin Sundquist, and Thom Williams. In 2014, he produced and directed the short drama The Ranch. As a trained stuntman, Duisenberg performed stunts in episodes of Charmed (2005, with Jennifer Tung, David Figlioli, Scott Allen Rinker, Anthony Molinari, Alina Andrei, and directed by LeVar Burton), General Hospital (2008, with Genie Francis and Lisa LoCicero), CSI: NY (2009), NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service (2011, with Enrique Murciano, Jude Ciccolella, and coordinated by Diamond Farnsworth), True Blood (2012, with Kristin Bauer and coordinated by Hiro Koda), The Walking Dead (2015, with Sonequa Martin-Green and Ian Eyre), and Conan (2016). He also performed stunts in the fantasy action film Hellbinders (2009, with Richard Cetrone, Derek Mears, and David Mattey), the crime drama Kill the Irishman (2011, with Carl Ciarfalio, Keii Johnston, Cassandra McCormick, and coordinated by Jeff Wolfe), and the science fiction film Allegiant (2016). He doubled Kevin McKidd in Journeyman (2007), Anthony DeSantis in Without a Trace (2008, coordinated by Don Ruffin), Matt McTighe in Grimm (2013, with Tim Storms, Max Daniels, Omid Zader, and Caine Sinclair), Chris Elliott in Eagleheart (2013, with Panuvat Anthony Nanakornpanom), Dave Power in Bones (2016, with Rex Reddick), Brian F. Durkin in The Walking Dead (2016), and more recently Matt Walsh in the comedy A Futile and Stupid Gesture (2018). More recently, Duisenberg appeared in an episode of The Orville (2017, written, created, executive produced, and starring Seth MacFarlane, with Penny Johnson, Scott Grimes, Robert Knepper, Derek Graf, and Eddie Davenport, and directed by James L. Conway) and filmed the short comedy Combat Nuns All Or Nothing (2017, with Geoff Meed and Gary Kasper). Star Trek appearances (This list is currently incomplete.) * ** (Season 1) ** External links * MichaelDuisenberg.com – official site * MichaelDCreations.com – official company site * * * Michael Duisenberg at Twitter.com * Michael Duisenberg at LinkedIn.com Category:Performers Category:ENT performers